macroverso_divinofandomcom-20200213-history
Arcángeles
Los cuatro Arcángeles de Dios En el cristianismo, los arcángeles son una categoría de ángeles. Constituyen uno de los nueve coros de la jerarquía angelical. Los arcángeles son los penúltimos, antes de los propios ángeles (tal y como lo indica el prefijo arc, que significa superior). La existencia de los ángeles es una verdad de fe. Su presencia en la Biblia es el testimonio más incontestable. Se trata de seres incorpóreos, espirituales, perfectos, creadas por Dios al principio de los tiempos con el objetivo de hacerlos sus siervos y mensajeros. Ellos siempre y para siempre han contemplado el rostro de Dios, listos para precipitarse a cada uno de sus comandos, oyentes y ejecutores de sus palabras. La Iglesia Católica reconoce la existencia de solo tres Arcángeles, los tres reconocidos en las Escrituras: Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael, pero no puede negar la existencia de un cuarto arcángel, Samael o mejor conocido como Lucifer. Los textos del pasadomencionan otros arcángeles, hasta llegar al número siete en el Libro de Enoc: Uriel, Rafael, Raguel, Miguel, Sariel, Phanuel y Gabriel. El sistema de siete arcángeles es, de hecho, una antigua tradición de la matriz judaica, los mas reconocidos e importantes son los cuatro anteriores ya mencionados. Jerarquía de un Arcángel Desde la antigüedad, considera el hecho que las filas angelicales están organizadas en una especie de Corte celestial, en la que los ángeles tienen diferentes grados y dignidades. Los cuatro arcángeles ocupan las esferas más altas de esta jerarquía angélica. Ellos también tienen tareas similares a las de los ángeles ordinarios, pero sus obligaciones son aún mayores e importantes. Es su deber contemplar a Dios, día y noche, glorificarlo incesantemente preservando y protegiendo el misterio. Sus mismos nombres, su papel y su propia naturaleza: todos terminan con "El", que significa "Dios". Son los que reciben las misiones importantes para la humanidad y los encargados de liderar a los ángeles. Los Arcángeles se ocupan directamente de recompensar los esfuerzos humanos, así como manejar los asuntos celestiales. Cuando son enviados a la Tierra normalmente se ocupan de cuestiones de suma importancia. Arcángel Miguel San Miguel aparece en las Sagradas Escrituras, especialmente en el Libro de Daniel, en la Epístola del apóstol San Judas Tadeo y el Apocalipsis. Su nombre deriva del hebreo Mi-ka-El, que significa “¿quién como Dios?” La iconografía popular lo representa como un guerrero con armadura que blande una espada, o intento de atravesar a un dragón con una lanza, que simboliza el Demonio. De hecho, este es el papel desempeñado por Miguel, la del luchador en la lucha contra los ángeles rebeldes encabezados por Lucifer. Fue él quien llevó a los ejércitos celestiales en la guerra que condujo a la expulsión del Paraíso de los ángeles rebeldes, y desde entonces continúa erigiéndose como el defensor de Dios contra el Maligno y sus engañadores. Teatro de esta nueva batalla ya no es el cielo, prohibido a Satanás, sino las almas de los hombres, constantemente apuntando a los halagos del Mal, instigadas en todo momento a la rebelión contra Dios. El Diablo trata de convencer a la gente que Dios es un tirano, que limita su libertad y su plena realización en la creación. El Arcángel Miguel es enviado desde el cielo para proteger a los hombres y guiarlos, para enseñarles a distinguir el bien del mal, la verdad de la mentira. Es el arcángel mas poderoso del cielo. En el Apocalipsis, que él mismo le habría revelado a Juan, se describe como un ser majestuoso investido en la tarea de examinar las almas destinadas al Juicio Final. Juez de almas, por lo tanto, y protector, defensor de la Iglesia y del pueblo de Dios. No es casualidad Castel Sant’Angelo, la fortaleza donde el Papa se refugiaba en caso de peligro, está vigilada por su estatua, y los viajeros y peregrinos invocaban su nombre y su protección contra los peligros del viaje. Algunos estudios han querido ver en el Arcángel Miguel la influencia de los antiguos mitos vinculados a la legendaria figura de un dios-héroe asesino de monstruos, como el dios babilónico Marduk, o deidades paganas comprometidas a actuar como mediadores entre el cielo y la tierra, como el dios griego Hermes. La misma festividad dedicada al Arcángel, 29 de septiembre, caería en este día como un legado de las celebraciones del Equinoccio de Otoño, fiesta consagrada en Mitra, divinidad ligada al Sol por los persas y luego por los romanos. Su culto, dentro de la Iglesia Católica, nació en el Este, pero se extendió rápidamente por toda Europa, sobre todo después de su aparición en el Gargano, en Apulia, cuando el Arcángel apareció en San Lorenzo Maiorano en una cueva que durante siglos se convirtió en peregrinación para papas, soberanos, futuros santos. Cerca de la cueva se levantó entonces la Basílica Santuario, que sigue siendo uno de los lugares de culto más importantes y magníficos dedicados al Arcángel Miguel. En 2013, el Papa Francisco consagró el Estado de la Ciudad del Vaticano a San José y San Miguel Arcángel, reconociendo una vez más su papel como defensor de la Fe y la Iglesia. El Arcángel Miguel, el ‘guerrero celestial’, es el protector de los espadachines, de los maestros de armas. Sus habilidades como juez de almas también lo han convertido en un patrón de todos los oficios que implican el uso de una báscula como comerciantes, farmacéuticos, pasteleros. También es patrón de la Policía. Arcángel Gabriel El Arcángel Gabriel, como Miguel y Rafael, también se celebra el 29 de septiembre. Su nombre proviene del hebreo y significa “Poder de Dios” o “Dios es fuerte”. En la tradición bíblica, era considerado uno de los ángeles más cercano al trono de Dios, hasta el punto de ser llamado “la mano izquierda de Dios”. En la Biblia también se presenta como el ángel de la muerte, mientras que para los islamistas es uno de los principales Mensajeros de Dios y el ángel que reveló el Corán a Mahoma. En la tradición cristiana, Gabriel es recordado sobre todo por su papel como mensajero. Él reveló a Zacarías el futuro nacimiento de Juan el Bautista, apareció en sueños a José para hacerle desistir de repudiar a María, debido a su embarazo fue la obra del Espíritu Santo, y por supuesto, fue el autor del anuncio a María misma, de su concepción milagrosa y del nacimiento de Jesús. En este caso, más que cualquier otro, se consagra en su ser el mensajero de Dios. Fue Gabriel el que se apareció a María y le dijo que Dios la había elegido como madre para Su único Hijo. Sin impuestos, sin obligación. Solo una solicitud, dirigida por uno de los más poderosos entre los ángeles a una chica sencilla y humilde. El papel de Gabriel es por lo tanto fundamental. Él trae el mensaje de Dios a los hombres, haciéndolo comprensible para ellos, ayudándolos a ponerse a la escucha con el corazón puro y aceptar la voluntad del Todopoderoso. Algunas interpretaciones han querido ver en él al ángel que soplará el cuerno anunciando el Día del Juicio, de acuerdo con el Apocalipsis de Juan. Gabriel es considerado el protector de quienes trabajan en comunicaciones, carteros, embajadores, periodistas y mensajeros. La iconografía cristiana lo representa como un joven efebo alado, que a menudo pone en sus manos un lirio, símbolo de la Anunciación a María. Arcángel Rafael Rafael es el arcángel cuya misión es traer sanación. De hecho, su nombre encontrado del hebreo y significa "Medicina de Dios". En la Biblia, él está entre los ángeles más cercanos al trono de Dios, quien elige como la guía de Tobías en su viaje para recoger el crédito dejado por su capellán. Durante el viaje, Rafael, en forma humana, encuentra una novia adecuada para Tobías y hace recuperar la vista al padre del chico. Rafael es considerado el patrón del amor conyugal, de los jóvenes, los novios, los cónyuges, los farmacéuticos, los educadores, los viajeros y los refugiados. Aunque no se cita en el Corán, para los islamistas es el ángel a cargo de tocar el cuerno que señalará el comienzo del Día del Juicio (según otras tradiciones esta tarea sería para Gabriel). A menudo se representa con un frasco que contiene medicinas y pescado, patrón de farmacéuticos, viandantes y refugiados. Su papel como sanador, de "medicina de Dios", siempre se interpreta como la voluntad de sanar el alma, liberarla de sus sufrimientos para hacerla dispuesta a recibir a Dios. Devolviendo la vista al padre de Tobías, Rafael abre los ojos a la Verdad del Todopoderoso, así expulsar a los demonios que persiguen a la chica que se le prometió, hace posible su matrimonio y amor. Por esta razón, también se considera que es el protector de los novios y el amor conyugal. Por lo tanto, dos sanaciones simbólicas y problemas. El poder del Arcángel Rafael cura la ceguera, como la fe y el amor que cada día los sacerdotes nos muestran y nos comunican abre nuestros ojos a Dios. Igualmente, la intervención divina, a través de su emisario, disipa las nubes entre hombre y mujer, Arcángel Samael El nombre Smael, aunque se ha dicho que significa "Veneno de Dios", es más probablemente una cacofonía de "Shemal", una divinidad siria. En el mito hebreo Samael ocupa una posición ambigua, pues es al mismo tiempo "jefe de todos los Satanes" y "el príncipe más grande del Cielo" que gobierna a los ángeles y los poderes planetarios. En la tradición judía, Samael es el Ángel de la Muerte "El veneno de Dios ", éste titulo le es otorgado, porque cumple con las ejecuciones de muerte que Dios le comanda, Dios le encomienda a este arcángel tareas tan importantes como lo son las ejecuciones debido a que Samael era el ángel favorito de Dios. El nombre de Samael es uno que su padre, Dios le otorgo pero este al revelarse en contra de Dios y sus hermanos perdió todo derecho a pertenecer al cielo e incluso a que se le relacionara con este por lo que su nombre también fue arrebatado y se le otorgo el nombre de Lucifer y después de eso multiples títulos, rey del infierno, Satanas, el Diablo y otros nombres que sirven de identificador. El título de "Satán" ("enemigo") lo identifica con Helel, "Lucifer, hijo de la Aurora", otro ángel caído, y con la Serpiente que en el Jardín de Edén tramó la caída de Adán, (el caso de venganza de Lilith). La rebelión y la caída Se dice que la oscuridad existía mucho antes de la Creación, no como una mera ausencia de luz, sino como una entidad real, algo sentiente y pensante. Pero cuando Dios se percato de esta presencia maligna, creo la luz, como se dice en Genesis 1:3 «Y Dios procedio a decir: "Llegue a haber luz" Entonces llego la luz». Dios al hacer esto se estaba deshaciendo de la oscuridad, pero es como dice el dicho, no puede haber luz sin oscuridad, la oscuridad continuaba existiendo presenciando y envidiando las creaciones de Dios, la Tierra, los Cielos, el hombre, los angeles, todo. La oscuridad quieta, observando sigilosamente se percato de los arcángeles de Dios, en especial de Samael, noto que Dios tenia cierto favoritismo con este por lo que decidió jugar con el, le susurraba ideas, se metía en su mente y lo convencía de desobedecer a su padre, hasta que llego el momento adecuado, cuando Dios estaba creando su obra maestra, el hombre, Adan. Samael se rebeló en el Sexto Día, impulsado por unos celos abrumadores que la misma oscuridad habia infundado ya hace tiempo de Adán, a quien Dios había ordenado que adorasen todos los habitantes del Cielo. El arcángel Miguel obedeció sin demora, pero Samael dijo: "¡Yo no adoraré a ningún ser inferior! Cuando Adán fue hecho, yo estaba ya perfeccionado. ¡Que él me adore a mí más bien!" Los ángeles seguidores de Samael accedieron y Miguel les advirtió: "¡Cuidado con la ira de Dios!. Samael replicó: "Si Él se muestra irritado, yo pondré un trono sobre las estrellas y me proclamaré el Supremo." Entonces Miguel arrojó a Samael del Cielo a la tierra, donde, sin embargo, continuó tramando contra la voluntad de Dios. Samael después de eso, ahora conocido como Lucifer fue condenado a gobernar el Infierno, pero este ahora impulsado por motivos reales odiaba mas que nunca al hombre pues este había sido la causa de su caída por lo que se dedicaría a hacer lo posible por demostrar que este no tenia nada de perfecto. Existe un mito judío que dice que como parte de venganza Lucifer se infiltro en el Edén, se disfrazo de Adán y fornico con Eva dejándola embarazada de quien seria el primer hijo humano, Cain, por lo que este ya nacería con cierto odio hacia los humanos, una de las razones que lo llevarían a matara su hermano, pero es solo un mito que se cuenta en la comunidad judía, no se ha desmentido ni se ha afirmado, es muy cuestionable. Mas tarde conocería a Lilith a quien convertiría en el primer demonio y con quien mantendria relaciones, al compartir un odio por Adan y a quien mas tarde convencería para que fuera al Edén a tentar a Eva de comer el fruto prohibido. Lucifer con una ira no solo contra el hombre, sino contra su padre y sus hermanos convertiria a sus angeles seguidroes que cayeron junto a el en demonios y a cuatro especificamente les daria mas poder convirtiendolos en principes del infierno, uno por cada Arcangel, Asmodeo (la primera pareja de Lilith), Azazel, Ramiel y Dagon. Algunas crónicas sostienen que Samael de hecho consiguió introducirse como polizón en el Arca. Allí mantuvo relaciones clandestinas con una de las nueras de Noé, transgrediendo la prohibición de fornicar que había establecido el Patriarca. Bibliografia * https://calderoyescoba.es/jerarquia-celestial/ * https://www.holyart.es/blog/santos-y-beatos/arcangeles-quienes-funcion/ * «"Samael"». Jewish Encyclopedia. * ↑ "Samael" in A Dictionary of Angels, including the fallen angels by Gustav Davidson, Simon & Schuster, p.255 * ↑ Jung, Leo (1925). "Fallen Angels in Jewish, Christian and Mohammedan Literature. A Study in Comparative Folk-Lore", The Jewish Quarterly Review, vol. 16, no. 1 (July 1925), p. 88 * ↑ Bunson, Matthew (1996). Angels A to Z: a who's who of the heavenly host. Three Rivers Press. ISBN 0-517-88537-9. * ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b Wisse, Frederik (trad.). «The Apocryphon of John (The Secret Book of John - The Secret Revelation of John)», traducción del Evangelio apócrifo de Juan en el sitio web The Gnostic Society Library. * ↑ «Samael», artículo en inglés en la Enciclopedia judía. * Robert Graves y Raphael Patai, Los mitos hebreos * Vita Adae XIII.1-16; cf. Hebreos 1.6; Rev. XIL7-9; XX.1-7. * Bereshit Rabbati, 24-25, Cf. Gen. Rab. 155-56, donde los rivales de Adán son los ángeles ayudantes. * PRE, c.27; Bereshit Rabbati, 70. * Pesiqta Rabbati, 95a,203a; Yalqut Reubeni ad Gen. L3»voLI.19. * 2 Enoc XVIIL1-6; cf. también c.VII. * Mid. Alphabetot 434.